


New Body

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets a huge surprise. He's turned into a girl. And he's terrified of Jason's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body

Dick glanced down at himself- no herself- nervously. This was so very very different. Boobs and a slender figure. And the most obvious change: there wasn’t junk hanging down there anymore.

Well, at least people wouldn’t aim their kicks down there anymore. Cause that sure hurt.

Dick stood in front of a cracked and broken mirror in an empty house, taking in this new body. He had been gender bent permanently. Permanently. As in forever. Like the midnight black waterfall of hair that was gathered up into a ponytail, and the delicate, feminine face. The smoky, higher pitched voice. The skinny body that had curves to it, and how the Nightwing suit would now look like some kind of skin tight stripper costume. All of that was for forever now. No going back to a guy with short hair and bulky muscles.

It wouldn’t be so bad, right? It’ll sure be easier to trick criminals in this body. But none of that would cheer Dick up if Jason ran away in horror. What if he didn’t like Dick like this? What if he didn’t even like girls anymore? Would he reject Dick?

Hell. Dick realized he would need a new name. What chick was named Dick?

Biting her lip, Dick ran a hand through her new, luscious locks, hands getting caught in tangles. Gahhh. Tangles were something Dick would need to figure out. Pronto. Because Jason and Dick were meeting somewhere in less than twenty minutes to go home together. Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Dick slinked out of the house in the heels she now wore. It was strangely easy to walk in them. Huh. Acrobatic skills, she guessed.

As Dick bounced and flipped across rooftops to meet Jason, she found out that her new body was much different. For one, the stupid boobs jiggled like no freaking other. And so did her very big butt. Did girls with big butts wear bras for them? Cause damn. This was just odd. And the stinking pony tail flapping every which way. Jesus.

But there weren’t just cons. There were pros. Females were naturally more flexible, and as a guy, Dick had already been flexible. Now, she was even more flexible and found that she could jump with more ease and grace. Everything seemed lighter. Well. Except for the big boobs attached to her chest.

Hopefully, Jason liked boobs. Didn’t everyone like boobs?

Dick made it to the rooftop where Jason was already waiting. He was standing there in his Red Hood get up, looking gloriously gruff and mysterious. He wasn’t wearing his helmet, just the domino mask. Jason turned around when he heard Dick’s footsteps, a grin lighting up his face, which soon dispersed when Dick came into view. Jason’s face changed from happy to shocked, confused, then a Glock was pointed at Dick.

Crap.

Jason growled out, “Who the fuck do you think you are, little girl? What are you doing wearing Nightwing’s suit? And how’d you know I was here?”

Dick stopped in her tracks, lifting up her hands. She knew exactly how to make Jason calm down and how to tell him that it really was Dick right in front of him. Trying to be playful, as if what’s happened wasn’t a big deal at all, Dick sighed. “Gee Little Wing. Did ya not eat any of your favorite food yet? Let’s go get some bread.”

She watched as Jason’s eyes widened then narrowed. “Tell me something only Nightwing and I would know.”

Of course. Jason wouldn’t let her off the hook so easily. He was stubborn and trusted no one. Looks like someone would need more convincing. Blindingly quick, Dick back flipped towards Jason, and after the second one, stayed in a handstand, back facing the antihero, and kicked the gun out of Jason’s hand hard enough it fell out of his hand but not hard enough to do any damage. She stood up, looking at Jason straight in the eyes. “My name is Richard Grayson. Your name is Jason Todd. And today, you’re wearing black boxers with a pink bow designs on them. Not to mention, you left a Glock at home because it had a crack in it. For breakfast, we ate Crocky Crunch. Then I went to work at the BHPD. I called you at on my lunch break at twelve thirty and told you about a silly little story about a boy stealing tires off the Batmobile. And if you don’t think this is me, just look at me. Same skin tone. Same eye color. Same gorgeous Romani features.”

Dick looked at Jason, hoping that he believed her. How could he not with all that evidence? Slowly, a smile broke across Jason’s chiseled features as the gun lowered and tucked into its holster. “So you did notice I’m wearing some killer boxers.”

“They have bows on them. Of course I did.” Dick found herself smiling a bit too.

Flipping up the eyelets of the mask, Jason asked, “What happened?”

So Dick explained every detail of the mishap. The antihero drank in every word, scowling every now and then. Finally, when the story telling was over, Dick asked the question she had been keeping inside. “You don’t care, do you? That I’m… ya know. A girl. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, if it’s too weird or whatever. It’s fine if you don’t want to be together anymore. I get it.” She looked down, kicking a small rock to the corner of the roof, feeling very small and vulnerable. Her eyes were glassy with emotions, tears threatening to spill over.

Jason tilted Dick’s chin up, forcing her to look at him. He spoke each word with truth and love, which made her feel all warm and tingly inside. “I love you. Nothing will change that. And ya know, I’m bi. I like chicks too. Especially you. Besides,” A devilish smirk flicked across his face as his eyes checked out Dick’s curvy body. “You’ve got the hottest body I’ve ever seen. Nice rack and an even nicer ass. How could I ever leave you?”

Relief flowed through Dick like a tidal wave. She had been so worried that Jason would reject her, leave her. How could she ever have doubted Jason? Dick flung her arms around the antihero, hugging him tightly. Jason returned the hug, a hand running down her pony tail. After a few long moments, Jason pulled away but kept one of Dick’s hands and began to lead them back to their place. “But, I think we’re going to need to give you a new name. Did ya have any in mind?”

Dick thought about it for a moment. “I was thinking of something that’s like my original name. Like Dixie.”

“Dixie Grayson?”

“Yeah. You like it?”

“Mhmm.”

“Looks like we’re gonna need to do a lot of paper work.”

“You mean you’re gonna do all the paper work. I hate paper work.”

Dixie rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Aren’t you going to need to buy new clothes too?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“Get slutty stuff.”

“Do you want me to be a slut or something?”

“No. But I think you’d look good in slutty clothes.”

Dixie rolled her eyes once more. “Uh-huh. Right. You just want to stare at my body.”

“Guilty.” A quizzical look came over Jason’s features. “You know what we haven’t done yet since your little change?”

“What?”

“Kiss. Or fool around.”

“Then c’mere.” Dixie stretched up on her tippy toes to fuse her lips to Jason’s, and for the first time that night, she felt completely safe in Jason’s arms, completely and absolutely accepted and loved. No worries touched Dixie.


End file.
